Just in Case
by dynamiteword
Summary: Something's coming to Condor Studios. Is Sonny going to like it and is Chad going to have some tough competition ahead of him? "Just in case, ya know? You might just need me more than you think Sonny." His blue eyes waited/hoped for another chance.
1. Chapter 1

**So have I returned! Yeah it's been like a week...oh by the way but my other story Who Would've Thought've It? is just gonna stay a one-shot. It just wasn't my best work eh sorry if ya wanted it to continue. But here is another story! Hope ya like it and please R&R!**

Sonny warily eyed the new, but fascinating object in the cafeteria. It wasn't everyday that something such as this would suddenly decide to appear. It was exhilarating, yet frustrating to have any type of change anywhere near her. It wasn't per se the way it had just crept on her for an interesting surprise that today, but more so that it was just so looking amazing. Was it too good to be true? Could it be possible that such a guest would be in her presence?!

Yes—it was here.

A new vending machine!

Sonny just simply stared at it like it was ghost that was granting her a wish. It was like those beautiful times in your life when you happen to receive something _awesome_ for no definite reason. It didn't make sense…you practically felt like you didn't deserve such a gift.

It was _so_ precious in the eyes of little Ms. Sonshine and she was purely floating on clouds. Nothing was going to rock her boat, rain on her parade, or ruin her day. It was just perfect. She finally dared after who knows how long gracefully lift her hand to touch it. _Look at all the decent food_ she thought excitingly. She could finally eat a proper snack at work!

The transparent glass was gleaming with perfection—not a fingerprint to spoil it. Her big brown eyes were glistening with a joy that she couldn't even comprehend. Her hand hovered just inches away from her favorite of all favorites. She let out a content sigh as she reached slowly down with her other hand for her back pocket. Those captivated brown eyes of hers never left sight of her object of affection.

Her left hand felt around to find, unfortunately, that that money of hers wasn't in its right place. She bit her lip, hating the idea that she might have to waste a second in figuring out just where her money went.

It was a standoff.

Who would give in first? Her heart or her mind?

Her pulse quickened as the seconds past with indecision stuffing the air. Her stubborn heart fought valiantly to keep those two beauties put, however her logical mind was perhaps a little stronger once her stomach came into the picture.

Fidgeting was sure to ensue as the clock ticked on its evil ways right by her precious vending machine.

She was becoming desperate—_where was her blasted wallet?!_

Suddenly she heard _something_…

_What was…don't lose focus!_

Sonny persisted her most stubborn ways until the soft chuckle of someone _right behind_ her surprised the heck out of her.

_Bam!_

Of course she did the only reasonable response upon the scare. She spun a 180 to face _it_ and protectively wrap her hands around her beloved machine while slamming roughly into it at the same time.

"Uh—" Was the response of the tall, unfamiliar guy facing her as she winced from the shock of it all.

"Hello there," she warmly greeted but nonetheless keeping a hard grip on both ends of the machine.

The guy nodded shyly while giving her an odd look. He was cute and it didn't take long for the surprised Sonny to notice. Let's cue the tomato face!

"Uh—uh—oh—uh—hi!" she stuttered along biting her lip knowing she was making a complete fool of herself.

"Hi," he waved humorously, "and so sorry," he nervously gestured toward her, "didn't mean to scare the pretty lady!"

His contagious smile widened as she smiled back immediately. He held those engaging blue eyes that could make any girl swoon in seconds and it was no exception with Sonny.

Moments later, "oh and uh here…" he quickly brought out a _So Random!_ wallet to show her.

"My wallet?!" she shouted excitedly, finally releasing her grip to snatch another precious item of hers.

He laughed as she kissed the wallet with too much happiness to care _who_ was watching.

"Where'd you find it?" she asked once the celebratory happiness wore off and reality kicked in.

"Uh—just—uh found it on the floor?" Sonny's eyes narrowed at the obvious lie he tried to pull.

"Truth please?" she somewhat teased while irritation was growling behind it.

"It fe—fell and I pi—picked it up?"

Huh? Funny how little Sonshine could make this tall, dark, and handsome young man cringe in fear.

"You know I know you're lying, right?" she told him with the annoyance no longer being able to hide, and began to lose her patience wondering who the heck this guy was. Was he trying to put a move on her something? I mean it was blatantly obvious that he was lying.

Suddenly his whole nervous personality transformed "Ha yeah I know—there was just some idiot trying to take your wallet, but I got it back for you."

"Huh?"

"Well yeah, just some pretty boy being a jerk is all," he shrugged liked no big deal.

"Pretty boy, huh?" It took only a second for Sonny to figure out whom that jerk, pretty boy was.

The mystery guy nodded with a twinkle in his eyes. His hands stuck into his pockets casually as he racked through his brain for anything to say. This gorgeous young lady had his tongue tied and he had no idea what he was going to do. It was like nothing he had ever felt. The pit of his stomach was burning with a feeling he couldn't even grasp at that the moment. Sure he wanted to impress her at all costs, but not at the expense of being conceited for just doing a good thing.

Awkward seconds later, "so um who am I to thank for such a kind deed such as yours?" Sonny asked holding a dubious look as she goofily smiled. She was going to take his word for it.

"Oh! Sorry yeah," he shook his shining black hair out of his eyes having an absolute glow about him, "Justin."

"Justin? Justin what?" she asked curious, wondering if he was a well-known actor or something to be in the studio's cafeteria.

His young handsome face slightly blushed as he a little leaned toward her with a gleaming smile, "I'm Justin Case ma'am."

Sonny bit her tongue trying to hold back a laugh from the pure irony. "Well it's very nice to meet you Justin Case!" Her cheeks rose in a light shade of pink as she gave him a million dollar smile.

Meanwhile a certain pretty boy was quietly pounding his gorgeous head into the wall in total frustration and his mind whirling with mischievous ideas. This so not what he needed right now, _but_ he was going to change that around if that was the last thing he did. No way was he going to have some fool eyeing Sonny Munroe. Not on his watch...

* * *

**EEK!? So what'd you think of the story? Yeah I know not too much happened, but since when does the best part happen in the very beginning?! So anyways...Please let me know what you thought of it and plus if you liked it enough for the continuation of it?! And if you say yay or nay tell me what you liked or disliked! As always, constructive criticism is appreciated and remember to REVIEW!!**


	2. Nothing At All

**Chapter 2! I would've written it sooner but suddenly got overloaded with holidays festivities! Ah well but here it is. Hope ya enjoy and remember to R&R! Also if you haven't noticed lol this is like a narratorive third person point of view...**

* * *

Let's rewind shall we?

Ol' Justin Case is setting his sights on the hunting grounds of Condor Studios and thus far he's nailed the buck of the woods. Easily said: the man has got some game!

And yes, I am quite aware how lame that is, but Justin Case just has got the best name _ever _for a damsel in distress, even if the pretty lady was _oblivious_ to all her surroundings at the time. Justin, the knight, was indeed enraptured by the beauty. It was no secret to anyone in the entire audience of the cafeteria well, I guess the Bambi herself excluded. It was definitely an interesting way to meet someone under the ironic circumstances.

Pretty, jerk, boy steals _So Random_ wallet for mischievous and downright evil intentions, but gets his fun played short by the hero of the day. Blondie appears the bad guy while Justin was labeled the new reigning superman of the working day. Funny how coincidence can have favorites in life…

So now we watch in—well that depends on which ship you sail now doesn't it?—horror or pure chick flick joy as that Sonny Munroe smile won't leave her face. She not so subtle invited her little self to sit next to him in the cafeteria away from the other tables. From first sight, the guy was cute, witty, _not_ conceited, and last but not least—kind!

Oddly enough, it was the very last characteristic that had drawn her to him the most. He seemed caring enough, due to the fact he was actually listening to her and not expressing the very one thing that could push her buttons the most—the face of boredom. She just couldn't handle the way some people—wink, wink Chad—could be so inconsiderate at times. The look of boredom when she was talking to someone outright drove her to her grave. She was the kind of person who took certain things very personally and that was one of those particular actions that she could remember keenly.

It was also another infuriatingly characteristic that Sonny kept track of to keep her free-willed heart at bay from the dreaded CDC. She only knew herself to well to let that—that beast of a man get anywhere close to her heart. She may sometimes let him be near, yet that was a completely different issue.

For now, she was going to get to know this Justin Case and let the rest of her worries be tossed to the wind. She was completely intrigued by him. _Who was he? What was a nice guy doing here? He has an awesome name… Where was he from? Was he prince charming?_

_**Most importantly—does this guy have a girlfriend!?**_

And that was when reality decided to smack her in the head…

Sonny suddenly freaking realized how freaking she was falling so freaking too freaking fast.

Pure poetry I tell you.

Anyhow, the once scooted to close for comfort Sonny finally inched herself back to normal. It's never exactly thrilling to find yourself head over heels over a guy you don't even know…well at least for Sonny. She silently cursed her obvious discomfort as Justin watched her with a frown.

"Did I say something?" he asked quietly, resting his right elbow atop the table near his snickers bar.

"Oh no it's not you!" she hastily reached her hand to his forearm in her earnest attempt to remedy her slip-up. She tried her best to give him a reassuring smile that she hadn't meant offense. He nodded with grin, letting her know he was fine with whatever she had done.

He immediately noticed how her hand was still on his forearm which let loose a fireball attack on his dang nerves. He was enjoying every second it stayed, but he knew this was…not just right. Justin knew she was not intentionally being so…tempting, but he couldn't let this continue. She didn't know him and he didn't know her. Of course, he wanted to change that. Quickly…

He straightened and her hand fell slowly to the flat table, he whipped out his magnificent smile to let her know everything was fine. "So I don't believe we have formerly introduced ourselves," he brought out his hand and she readily shook it, but not without a blush escaping.

"Sonny Munroe!" she tried laughing it off and he smirked all too knowingly. He devishly knew who she was the moment he saw her. She was an amazing actress for the show So Random and he had to hold so much in not to ask for an autograph or something.

"Sonny!" the screech nearly made both of them jumping out of their skins. The two dazed ones turned their attention off to the owner of that surprise immediately breaking apart their hands. The look was priceless, but she was already cranky in the fact that she had lost to the NOT IT game at her table, and this was not making it easier. She was pretty and a princess, what was she doing having to drag Sonny back to where she belonged. Tawni was ready to smack the upside of Sonny's head for abandoning them for this _dude_.

Cute dude…but nevertheless was stealing the sun from their table which was unacceptable and she had to get her out of there. Plus she was making an utter fool of herself ogling this guy like a piece of delicious honey. The guy was a beaut though. She had no idea who he was, but he was definitely an actor. It was a skill that most actors or actresses noticed—you could sense another around. It was also a talent for Tawni to notice when someone was attracted to another, although these two made it completely obvious.

What about Chad Dylan Cooper? He had to be somewhere forming evil plots to destroy him no doubt. She was no fool to think he cared for her more than he wanted to admit.

Suddenly a devilish idea came to her mind. It was purely brilliant and an interesting ploy to play. She whipped her hair back perfectly through years of experience while the two just looked at her expectantly.

"Is there something you wanted, Tawni?" Sonny asked sweetly, but her eyes were telling a whole different tale.

Tawni's eyes looked from Sonny to Justin then from Justin to Sonny. She held an unreadable expression while her mind was whirling with ideas, "Nothing…" and with that she briskly walked away without so much as a second glance back at the two. She knew what she was doing and she knew this guy had to be a hell of a lot better than Chad. She was going to help this guy…if it was the last thing this pretty, gorgeous, always right face ever did. This guy seemed just perfect for her and that's by just looking at him. He seemed down-to-earth and that's something Tawni would never be interested in again. Not after that little mess of an incident last time.

She skipped over to her obnoxiously loud table and couldn't hold her smirk any longer.

"What's with the happy face?" Grady so politely asked with a mouthful of who knows what.

"Oh nothing," she spoke, "nothing at all."

* * *

**Soooooo what you think?! **

**Please remember to REVIEW and let me know what you liked, disliked...all that jazz. Also what you'd want to see or happen! I love to hear what ideas you have! **

**So please review...updates will be hastened ;)**


	3. On the Contrary

**Chapter 3! Oh and I would like to thank everyone for the reviews!! I would've written this chapter sooner but you know Christmas and all kinda postponed it a tad. Nevertheless, here it is and I made it a little longer for you guys! And oh just for fun measure...I do not own SWAC...sadly **

* * *

Watch—be careful—beware—be cautious.

Forget—be free—embrace—be loose.

Such conflicting and contradictory thoughts whirled the mind of the oh so infamous character Justin Case. Just try to think clearly my fellow. He inhaled deeply while his whole little world seemed to revolve around his sun. And before you decide to have a panic attack with all that _his_ jazz, you have to understand that a good month and a half or so has passed since they've met. Things have changed dramatically.

Now, I'm sure you're really starting to feel left out, but be patient. I didn't see the need in letting you in on every single detail in the budding relationship between Justin and Sonny. And before you start getting ahead of yourself, a nice little piece of info will probably help you. They are not dating.

It wasn't that bad, huh?

Of course you must know that the word _relationship _never does always mean a boyfriend-girlfriend kind of thing. Sonny and Justin are just real nice friends. Once the Sunshine realized her puppy love, it was replaced with admiration. She just thought he was amazing, but something kept herself at bay from him. They weren't the closest of friends, yet they weren't the awkward type of friends either. They got along and that's just how it rolled. They were good friends, but she never let them be close friends.

And now I can bet you really love that _friend_ word right about now? Yeah yeah, that's what I thought!

So anyway, back to Mr. Case. He was just breathing…

Well, panting more like it, but beside the point. Actually, that just might be something.

Justin exhaled slowly, trying to contain his racing heart. Was she trying to torment him?

_He'd fallen the day he'd met her. _

Sure he hadn't even known her for more than two months; however this young lady was something special. She was a priceless jewel in his eye. She was making it so difficult to contain himself sometimes. She seemed to show all the signals, yet never seemed to back them up. Her beautiful eyes would brighten the moment he would walk in a room. She always made a strenuous attempt to see him every working day. She'd come visit his set…

**Oh stupid, stupid!**

You know what? I totally forgot to give you details on this Justin Case guy! What a freaking shame.

Now where should I begin? Hmm, well I don't believe I've even really told you what he looked like. Simplest terms would to call him a wolf…and don't even go there! This is not Twilight or New Moon fun. Like seriously, Chad doesn't even _look_ like Edward! Pshh, you little tween minds stuck on that darn book.

Alright _anyways, _Justin is tall, built, and last but not least _**hot**_. A dark-haired hottie—a tan dark-haired hottie who can capture any camera with those stunning waterfall eyes. Oh and I did I forget to mention he had the most gorgeous wavy hair you can find? His wavy coal black hair just barely swept over his angel eyes. He also had the hat hair! You know the kind where the guy wears a hat too long and all the tips just kind of do this flippy thing? Simply put, it suited him perfectly.

His real tan fascinated the Hollywood masks. It just seemed too unreal to them ironically. His even tan and defined body further drove the ladies mad after him, but oddly enough it further drove him toward Sonny. She was the only reason he would even dare call California the Sunshine state. Just about everything about her sucked Justin deeper and deeper. He felt her resistance though. It was never obvious to the naked eye, but he felt it.

And no doubt it hurt him…deeply.

Ah but I keep losing my place! Justin Case worked in the Condor Studios. He wasn't like Hayden, no little temp that would disappear one day. This guy was determined to be different. He fought every working day his hardest to prove he could make it in the _Sunshine state. _He wasn't like most of the actors and actresses that had lived their whole life in the big Cali. Not quite…

A young charismatic man from the South he was. A true rooted Louisianan. Now he wasn't a true blooded Cajun, on the contrary. He was actually Spanish, half Guatemalan to be exact. The other half was somewhat of a mystery to everyone else. His father was the pure Spanish man while his mother was—something. He just knew she was American and his dad was not one to spill unnecessary information about her to him.

And in all heart-breaking stories, the mom had died when he had been very young. It was called an accident, but the facts always did seem to counter that little statement. But on with the story!

Justin Case had gotten his big break.

He had somehow fought the unachievable and became an actor from the downs and dumps of Louisiana. Ha yeah I bet that's what you might perceive when you think of that ol' Katrina hit state. Not the truth though. He didn't live in the famous New Orleans town. Just a little north, pass the lake. He lived on the Northshore in a little, but slightly rich city. Of course Justin just popped out from everyone else. He was like a diamond in a mind field.

So, he got his chance from a favor from a family friend. His father had done everything in his power to give him the chance his kid deserved. It was an uphill battle, but…

Is this boring you? Because really all this background junk is getting old. Let's get back to the **present**.

Oh blasted—one more thing and then I'll get back to the fun stuff. Justin was the host for Meal or No Meal. And now I bet you have your eyebrows raised! Yup, that guy had it pretty good. Meeting all those wonderful ladies and working very closely—it was a dream job.

However, it wasn't the job that Justin was actually interested in. He wanted to show emotion and sway the audience any which way! He wanted to move and touch people through his acting. Being this kind of a host wasn't exactly what he pictured in his dreams. Of course he loved his job, but he just wanted more. It had its moments, and he absolutely had a blast teasing with the competitors and audience.

Another little problem he dealt with was his dear friend Sonny. They hung out a few times outside of work, but she made clear emphasis of the outing. It wasn't a date and she wasn't looking for one—at least not from him. She was unintentionally sand papering him with her indifference in the matter. She wouldn't let them have any sort of grey area. It was black and white in her eyes and she expected the same from him. He was stuck in the friend's zone.

It was eating him up alive. What could he do? After a moment, he lifted his handsome face. He was definitely feeling down. He needed something, anything really. Sonny would no doubt be his cure, but on the other hand she was part of his problem. He shifted his heavy eyes around the cafeteria room in hopes of a distraction. They finally landed upon that majestic vending machine. He smiled to himself just looking at it. It flooded him with memories of the first time they met. His eyes twinkled with the fond memory as he slowly stood to his feet.

His aching back tensed upon the sudden action, and he quickly groaned. His sore body was nearly screaming at him for getting up to hastily. He shrugged it off soon enough once the surprise pain lessened.

He still couldn't help but smile when he eventually reached his destination. To see that stunned face of Chad again would have him gasping for air on the ground. He had never seen his swift grab of the wallet ever coming.

Of course after that, he and Chad weren't the best of friends as you can imagine. Contrary to both young men though, was that they weren't enemies either. Well not per se they weren't. After initial contact, it was awkward. However, no surprise here Sonny had forced them to get along. Or well more like act like they were getting along.

It was an interesting second meeting to say the least. Perhaps a few days after their spat, he had made his way to visit her on set. Only to find to his greatest surprise that Chad was already there. Sonny had noticed his presence upon his very first foot step in the prop house…or room more like it. Chad's eyes had burrowed into him as soon as he noticed how quickly she noticed Justin. It was even worse when she turned and headed his way leaving Chad momentarily in the dust. She further unintentionally put a death threat on Justin's head by linking arms with him all the way back to Chad.

CDC plastered a smile and greeted him when they returned with all politeness that no one could have ever imagined.

"Nice to finally introduce ourselves properly Justin," he had said while he shook hands. Mr. Case had been ready for the defensive by gripping his hand unnecessarily hard to prove a point he wasn't falling for his trick. Chad had been ready though. He was prepared to fight, but he had a well thought out plan. He wasn't going to be obvious and physical. The brother had a different idea.

Chad simply let him squeeze and press his hand until red. After several moments, Sonny noticed Justin's death grip…

Let's just say Chad had something up his sleeve and he knew exactly what he was doing. Justin on the other hand was a little naïve in the matter which only fueled Chad's fire even more.

So now we are finally back to the present! Goodness that took nearly forever!

So Justin was simply staring into the vending machine, taking his fine and dandy time picking out when a tap knocked him back to reality.

He arched his head back without turning all the way to face the stranger.

"Hey bro, you awake man?" Chad asked with a devilish grin.

* * *

**And yes, I know that one may have been a little boring, but I wanted you to get to know Justin a little more. So as always constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Alsooo, review and let me know what you thought of it! Please I would love to hear your ideas and predictions so Review!**


	4. Venting

**Err...sorry it's such a short chapter, but I had somewhat of writer's block. Anyways hope you enjoy! And also, I couldn't help but notice that I only got 1 review...just a little discouraging**Curse that girl.

* * *

That bright, funny little girl…

Just has to ruin everything for everybody!

Pshh…why that little brat!

Who does she think she is that she toys with the minds of those poor fellows? I mean come on now, it can only be funny for so long. Why must she continue to torment them so? Does she do it for fun? Is it all just one little game to her?

And yeah, I can have a pretty good guess that you and I are not on the same page. Ohhhh, you were thinking—no no—never! Geeze you thought I was talking about Sonny?! Why that's just absurd—she's a little angel!

You see I was talking about another bright—smart—funny little girl. I think you know her? It starts with a Z and rhymes with Laura…know it yet?

So anyhow, after our little misunderstanding—Zora was being her devious self as usual. She tortured the poor men with pure pleasure and didn't have one _regretful_ bone in her tiny frame. She took pride in the fact it was so easy to confuse them to kingdom come. The dark, enclosing vents were nothing but a safe haven for the youngest Random and it was most importantly _her _thing. It was one of her favorite things for that very reason. No one was small enough or even, in actuality, brave enough to explore the unknown world of the ventilation system until she had come around.

So as you can imagine, the vents were something Zora sought to protect. Because all she really needed more to have it completely claimed as her own were to have a lawyer. It was known and warned to the new members of the studio to know the mysterious vents belonged to one strange and disturbed young soul. At least, that's what was told to Justin Case when he was introduced to his new-found second home.

Now Justin was a many times considered a bright fellow, well ha not in the _case_ of surrounding Zora and her territory.

Eh, I guess that might be a story for another time—I know the anticipation involving two certain rivals has wrapped up most of your attention_. Pshh who cares about this Justin Case guy_ is probably running through your minds right now! Well, there is a particular reason I have given so much description to this young and invading character, but alas that is for me to know and you to find out.

Anyways—back to that very **present** I have been pestering you about and never really got around too in our last meeting.

Chad's grin—devilsih grin to be exact—wasn't faltering at any rate when Justin decided to return his attention back to the vending machine in hopes of a bigger distraction than CDC.

"On break?" Justin asked as casually as he could under his stress.

"Let's go with that," his determined blue eyes sparked with mischief.

Justin chuckled lightly, knowing all too well that Chad wasn't really on any _official _break. He had to admit though, Chad might be a jerk but he wasn't always. Even the newbie as himself could see Chad changing every day. It was like an ugly, fat, and poisonous caterpillar undergoing metamorphosis. Chad seemed to be under the cocoon stage of his transformation; however you could sense the difference even if you couldn't quite see it. It was exactly physical as much as just his plain smoother attitude and personality.

It was an odd and slow process, but Chad was changing. Oh trust me, he wasn't anything near being perfect, yet there was an ever evolving Chad Dylan Cooper that simply couldn't hide.

So as Justin finally decided upon a Snickers bar, Chad was uncharacteristically making small talk. Justin soon noticed and it suddenly clicked that this was indeed a very good sign.

"So how has your _break_ been so far?" Justin asked with a smirk as he dug in his pocket in search of his wallet.

"You know you two could be brother and sister?" A very cocky Chad replied while simultaneously smacking Justin in the back of the head with a wallet.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Justin angrily asked as he spun around to see Chad laughing. One hand immediately swept to the throbbing head while the other just barely missed Chad's hand.

Chad was having a ball to say the least, were both of them so naïve?

"Come on Josh, loosen up."

"Justin"

"Huh?"

"It's Justin, Chad." He breathed in slowly, desperately trying to contain his pent up energy from Chad. This was definitely not the time.

"Yeah yeah, right," Chad shrugged like a man without a care in the world, "can't you take a joke man? Seriously," he patted his shoulder, "I don't have that bad of memory."

Justin rolled his eyes a little frustratingly while Chad cocked his head back. Both looked at the other, studying and planning. They seemed to have an interest in talking to each other, but it didn't really make sense to anyone else.

After a moment, Chad did an uncanny thing. He uneasily handed back Justin's wallet, "brings back memories doesn't it?" he joked while shifting his weight.

Justin immediately relaxed upon the silent understanding of peace, at least for the time being. He grabbed his wallet with a smile, "How could I forget? Got to give it to you Cooper, you got a slick hand when it comes to stealing."

Chad popped his collar in acceptance of the sort of compliment, but only under instinct. This friendship or whatever you would _call_ it was stuck only upon the ability of acting on both parts.

"Only when it's worth going after," Chad replied coolly with a dismissive wave of his hand.

**So....? Please let me know how it was!?**

**Also, as I said before, I'm in a little bit of writer's block so I would love some ideas! SO _review_ and let me know what you liked, disliked, just all that reviewy stuff. And trust me, reviewing will hasten the next CHAPTER!!**


	5. Run on the Wild Side

**I know, I know this chapter took a little longer than I had expected, but everything has been so busy! So here is the next chapter! I was once again a little disappointed at the number of reviews, but I can deal. Oh before I forget, this story isn't actually based on any book or character, I just kind of made him up. Hope that clears some things and also want to give a special shout out to Fluffness and whisperingtotherain! Thanks for the reivews! :)**

Need to breathe.

—_gasp_—

Try to breathe in and breathe out.

—_wheeze_—

Oh poor little dear…ah what am I kidding?! It's too fun watching Sonny writhe in pain. Alright so before you think that I'm just being a little evil—she was exercising! Geeze…psh—like you haven't laughed at a friend or fiendish relative when you see them gasping and wheezing for air?

So anyhow, Sonny leant upon the railing, slouching heavily with her back arched to its limits. She knew it was an ominous sign when she was already feeling sore. Huffing and puffing with a glistening red skinned face. Her heart was beating, beating, and BEATING. It seemed to be pounding faster and faster as she relished in her short break.

Now the mystery question, why the hell was she torturing herself like that?!

I mean excising is some form of self-loathing…am I right!?!

What could Sonny Munroe possibly be thinking? Hmm, that actually might be something to look into. It may not be obvious to the naked eye, but Sonny was hurting. Okay well if you want to be all technical about it! Sonny was nearly falling over from her railing support and her knees were so weak it was close to the point of buckling.

Oddly enough, she was enjoying every minute of it. Any type of a distraction was a welcoming friend to her; it actually was her _best_ friend at the moment. She just had to get away from her incessant thoughts. She was practically torturing herself by letting her mind run rampant on her present dilemma. Thus her sudden beautiful idea with running running running! Therefore the reason she was felt like she might pass out any second also.

But back to the hurting Sonny, it wasn't an actual physical pain that she was dealing with. What she was dealing was something foreign. It was something Sonny had never in the past had the pleasure of meeting and now she was regretting ever having an introduction the day Justin came two months ago. It wasn't that she had met Justin that made everything so miserable for her. More so the way she felt so torn.

How was it that she could feel this way for two terribly lovable guys?

Both were deep down decent guys that held the charms and looks for a hundred men each. This however was the problem.

She felt like she was being pulled apart every which way just with a single look from either one. She felt like, you know those types of games where both teams are so good that they keep scoring and basically whoever has the ball last wins? _Why did both have to work in the same building?! Was the big man just doing it for kicks or something…_she thought ever so dejectedly_._

Of course she quickly took back that statement quicker than her heart beat in the knowledge that it wasn't true in her dearest little heart.

Still, she was upset to say the least, and yes…this is where I begin my maniacal laughter over how this is just too much fun to narrate. Sonny wasn't observant enough to just run anywhere, _nooo _she was running a familiar track for a familiar character.

Running agilely through the streets, he was weaving and diving through his usual routine route on a humid, Sunday afternoon. He was sweating, heavily and sexily he was running hard and fast. He had to run this way, he had to find some way to release all of his burdened and pent up energy somehow. Otherwise he just might do something he might regret to little Ms. Oblivious. His initial tactic was playing out longer than originally anticipated though.

Chad although he felt like superman most of the time was just nearly running out of gas, not _literally_. He just wanted to keep moving and not have to think, think about _her_ most importantly. So as the fates or I rather, he decided to finally put a brake on his self-loathing for a moment to actually _breathe_. He slowed to a jog and searched for a place to rest.

Now all you curious thinkers out there, Chad wasn't even looking for the paparazzi at the moment. Yeah, I mean he was aware that they might get a nice picture of him working out, which only gave him a mental boost if anything. He also was too absorbed in his determined run to pay too much attention over his look either. His dirty golden, gorgeous, wet, _sexy_ hair was swept across his flushed face. It was just barely covering those blue, blue eyes of his which at the moment were in desperate search of a compatible place to rest his exhausted body. He was use to running, but not like this. He hadn't run this _hard_ for awhile.

So when a bench finally came into the view of the great and weary Chad Almighty, even the lowly commoners seating was sufficient enough for him at that rare time. Even more convincing in the matter was the fact that there was someone resting on the railing nearby. Looked like a runners pit-stop or something of the sort. It would do for two seconds in the mind of CDC. He wasn't exactly expecting to stay for more than a minute, for then that would defeat the whole purpose of nearly killing himself. He just had to get away for an hour. Just escape from his busy, drama filed life and run in the shoes of an athlete. It was simply so much easier to rid the mind of those thoughts of her when running like someone was chasing you. Well, to Chad it did kind of feel like he was running from someone. He was running from his hectic life and the irritating thoughts of Sonny.

So he continued his trot to that green, hideous bench in high hopes of a necessary breather. _Just a few more agonizing steps until freedom!_

Instantly upon reaching his destination, his overly weary body gave up. His aching muscles immediately went limp once he plopped down. His lungs were gasping for air as he panted heavily.

He looked down, blinking hard as he felt the dizziness overtake him all too suddenly.

He heard a shuffle of feet behind him, but chose to ignore it while his head spun and his calves burned like hell. This was not what needed at the moment.

So as you can imagine, when someone sat down next to him, his immediate thought was who the hell was this stranger sitting next to me and why the hell did this hurt so bad. Never would he have imagined that the very _stranger_ was Sonny Munroe who had finally realized who the cute guy jogging was.

No, he just wasn't creative or lucky enough to have ever thought that possible.

**Sorry it's so short again, but like I said before...I need some ideas!**

**So REVIEW!**


	6. Awareness

**Another Chapter is here! Sorry it took so long :( but here it is! Hope you enjoy**

Yes, I'm very aware of the fact that I sort of left you hanging back there…

Yes, I'm very aware that being aware is a very helpful gift to contain.

And no, Chad still is not quite _aware_ that the very Sonny Munroe that was just on his mind, the exhausted Sonny Munroe at that, has seated herself right next to him. She's just maybe a few feet away on that puke green, commoner's bench to Chad. That poor bloody fellow has yet to connect anything to everything around him. He's still in his own self-absorbed mindset to even give an acknowledging glance to his new seatmate.

Oh isn't watching the oblivious Chad so entertaining to think about? I bet you can imagine the utter horror and surprise that would follow his realization of who was really sitting right next to him. But before I decide to give you that possible bone, there's others matters to attend to at the moment. Like possibly what really has been going on since the two months the dreaded and viewed evil character of Justin Case has arrived? A lot has happened.

And yes, I'm quite aware that some of this had already been relayed to you, my reader, beforehand. However, there is more to be analyzed than further predicted. Tawni Hart had been lost in the confusion. Oh she has been playing out her plan _with a vengeance_ which also pulls some pieces together. Justin had been so earlier confused with the feeling of slight rejection to his feelings that it must have been inferred that Sonny did not equally share his enthusiasm in the matter. So, my reader, I presume you must have been a little mixed up when Sonny felt so torn that she just randomly went for a little run.

So the score for Chad probably had been looking good.

Well, the fact of the matter is that Tawni has been using that pretty, aggressive influence of hers to even up Justin's chances. As all must know, Sonny isn't one to ignore the thoughtful gift of attention from anyone much less one she wants to get along with. So when Tawni decided to play with Sonny's little naïve mind, it wasn't too difficult.

Now, it's not to say that Sonny doesn't have a willful mind of her own and it's also not saying that Sonny would listen to every little thing Tawni said. It's just that Sonny is…oh what am I saying?

Sonny is too nice and too considerate to just simply ignore someone's heeding. She has an open mind and that's that.

So it's led the poor little dear in a puddle of confusion. She admires Justin, and she knows that he has an eye for her of some sort at least. She's not completely oblivious in the situation you know.

He's a good friend: he listens is a major bonus. The factor that he's absolutely, adorably cute has nothing to do with her friendship with him. She's not that vain or picky, it's just a _beautiful_ relationship as she would put it.

Now, the other problem in this little triangle is how some CDC action has snuck his little basterd self in the equation. Who knew Chad could be conniving? Well, yeah—_never mind._

But Chad has been easing his way into her heart. It's been one hell of a slow process, at least in Chad's mind. It's not to say he still isn't a jerk to everyone and even her sometimes, but the way he just relaxes before her eyes. The way his shoulders will just slump and his perfect posture will vanish while he just talks or even sees her. He'll even drop by her set to give her a holler.

He just acts like an actual person around her. He's not Chad Dylan Cooper; he's the guy behind the act. She of course notices the sudden, but welcoming attitude change by the one and only. It's what he strives for—keeping himself unpredictable. The thing is that she is pretty much waiting and fearing the day he decides to revert back to his self around her. People in the whole building, especially her cast, have noticed the way he just acts different around her. He's simply different and he doesn't even change when in front of others. Of course this hasn't exactly been put to the test when under the public eye. More so the paparazzi cameras.

What the situation holds is actually very important for Chad's chances. Is it possible for him to contain the integrity? Is it even thinkable to imagine that he would be so honorable as to keep up his ways with her before his ego? Before his reputation—to risk his _reputation_ just to keep her affections…if you wish to call it that.

Well, I mean just to be associated with little Sonny would mean a harsh, sand paper irritation call from his agent. Not exactly what one wants in any case…

Now, we do return to what you, my wonderfully patient reader, have been waiting for this whole time.

Chad kept his stubborn, matted head low. His left temple pounding beyond belief while he tried to escape his current misery.

Sonny watched with interest as he slouched far lower than she had ever seen him go. His head was practically touching his weak knees as he had both hands to his temples. He rubbed them methodically in slow motion as if in deep thought. She almost didn't want to interrupt his quiet meditation and exhausted nature.

She watched for maybe a minute as she worked up her courage to get a word out. He just looked so freaking sexy. My thoughts not hers by the way—she's too sweet-hearted to be as such. Although, those interesting thoughts were trying to shove it's way into her mind.

She eyed him mysteriously as she took in his appearance.

He was nicely suited in an under armor work-out outfit. His silver, gray shirt fitted very sexily against his lean, yet not the highest grade of muscles body. She watched him with curiosity as the sudden realization that she was probably looking like a stalker freak by just watching him like that hit her.

"Cha—ad." She stuttered quietly as she leaned closer to him in an effort to well—to be closer.

He immediately snapped his head up in seconds, "huh?" He asked quickly, a little dazed.

Sonny yanked her head as fast as she could, just barely dodging contact with his head.

"Whoa there," she commented with a small grin playing on her lips as he nearly toppled off the bench when seeing it was really Sonny who scared the hell out of him.

"Jesus Monroe!" he snapped a little harsher than he had intended, at least towards Sonny. She instantly cowered backwards under his curt response. Not quite what she had pictured, but under the circumstances it wasn't too out of the ordinary. She must have really scared the crap out of him to be so surprised.

"Calm down there slick," she snapped right back.

"Well, what the hell Sonny?" he asked her incredulously as he slowly returned to a more intimidating sitting stance. "You should know better than to surprise Chad Dylan Cooper like that."

She scoffed with a playful glint in her eye. "More like stopped your heart…"

"No one scares the Chadster, you just simply…"

"Scared you?" she supplied with a fit of laughter to follow.

"Well who wouldn't be when your face is inches from my gorgeous one? You know you could just _ask_ to be close to me?" His signature smirk couldn't resist as she cocked her head even farther from his in mock disgust.

"Puh-leeeze Chad, you looked like you were going to pass out there for a second, I was just showing an ounce of concern. Remind not too next time."

"Whatever Monroe, I know the truth. I see it in those chocolate eyes of yours," he gestured with his hand simultaneously followed by a perfect timed wink.

This brought about an infamous blush from her—

Chad mockingly lifted an eyebrow as to comment on her blushing cheeks.

"Be quiet Cooper," she snapped back while he smirked knowing he was at least partly right. His mind spiraled as he watched her fiddle with her hands nervously.

The slightly comfortable quiet immediately trailed after…

"So what is the all mighty Chad doing going for a run _outside_…I had you nailed as an indoor man?" She asked humorously, she couldn't take the quiet even if there was a bustle of people walking passed with traffic buzzing incessantly around.

"You don't know everything about me Sonny," he spoke slowly back as he leant a little forward towards her.

"And you ain't gotta clue about me Chad Dylan," she responded back, but her heart fluttered under his soft tone. He was practically telling her to figure him out. He wanted her to try.

He shook his head, and suddenly stood to his weary feet. She immediately jumped up with him, her heart hating the possibility of parting already.

"Let me walk you home," he stated. It was in no way a question.

She knit her eyebrows in confusion as he gestured for her to move along.

"Well, what if I didn't want you to walk me home," she sassed back dangerously. She was fighting hard to keep up her distance with him. He was problem enough at work, and she suddenly recalled the whole reason for her run.

He whisked his golden hair from his eyes in a swift motion with a sweet smile that could make her melt in a matter of seconds, "don't be like that _my_ _Sonny girl_."

And he was acutely _aware_ that she couldn't help but give in.

**Oh I bet you people enjoyed that chapter! Ha, well unfortunately I have some bad news for ya. It might be a little while until the next update. Sorry about that, but as a reminder--REVIEW!!!**

**It will be encouraging to know you like this story enough to say what you really think of it. **

**SO REVIEW!!**


	7. You!

**Oh I know it's been so long! Sorry it's taken forever for this update, but life has been just a step above hectic lately. But alas here is the next chapter! Sorry about the shortness...the next one should be longer.**

Was it really to strange to believe that the—that guy was really being a gentleman, well in his own version, just for her? It really didn't sound right, but kid you not my dear reader, the player was doing something beyond all comprehension.

She eyed him suspiciously with a smirk that simply couldn't hide. She was furious. The pure audacity of him to call her that! The way he smiled so sweet and tilted his head over so lightly, beaming with the full knowledge she wouldn't be able to resist.

However, she liked the way it sounded to her great irritation.

_My Sonny girl_

It took all of her self-control not to comment on his uncharacteristic sweetness. Why did he have to always pull something like this? Her heart beat erratically as he continued to watch her body language. She hadn't moved a centimeter once those fateful words had uncontrollably flowed out of his stubborn mouth.

He knew her better than to see how dumbfounded she appeared. Behind those two piercing eyes was a mind working at full capacity. She studied him, critiquing any possible advantage or benefit that would compel him to offer such a courteous action.

Of course, she was a little distracted and even if she had come to see there had to be something, she would have overlooked it. Whatever his intentions were, she was going to soak in this civil gesture as much as she could.

It had been only so many minutes of the two staring intently at each other when one decided to finally move.

Sonny jolted out of the intense, strange trance they seemed to be both stuck in and sharply turned from him. It only took a moment for Chad to as well jump out of it and chase after her.

She was going to let him walk her home…but she wasn't going to let it be easy for him.

"Fine, walk me home if you insist, Cooper" She called out curtly behind her where a worn out CDC trudged a few feet off. She didn't like this one freaking bit. She didn't care if she might insult him for being so rude; she couldn't help it.

If he wanted to play this cat and mouse game, then he had another thing coming for him.

Of course, Chad being his unique, cliché self thought this sudden change was a beautiful sign. He knew she acting all bipolar on him due to his success in pricking her heart. She was mad because he was getting closer, and also to the fact he knew how to get his way with her.

She was _vulnerable._

He knew it and she knew it all to well. She was fighting her dear hardest to keep him at bay, yet that good for nothing man wouldn't let mood swings turn him away.

He eventually caught up with her, and tested the waters the only way CDC would do it with her. He gave her a soft nudge with his elbow straight to her ribs. She snapped her head faster than she ever thought possible towards his direction, wanting to strangle his sweaty throat til he breathed his last. However, she did give him the warning glare and a smack to his arm.

He took it as another good sign and smiled his always-cocky smile in satisfaction.

"Someone has temper." He mumbled devilishly.

"Shut up, Chad," she snapped right back. He was breaking her walls quicker than a man turns on a super bowl game.

"Awe, you know you like it when I touch you Munroe."

She bit her lip, really contemplating whether it would be worth it to murder him in the middle of the sidewalk with all these people watching. She folded her arms and quickened her pace with determination oozing out of her very breath.

He laughed with a twinkle in his eye as he sped up—and tried again. He knew she wouldn't dare make a scene in front of all these passer-buyers. She was too aware and common sensed to think of it.

So as said before, he nudged her again, deliberately poking her buttons to get her full attention. Yeah, he probably could've done it another way—but this was too much fun to _not_ do it!

She took the gentle blow to the ribs in stride, not even giving him the satisfaction in a side-glance. He then decided upon a stronger tactic and with a pure teasing smile in his face he unleashed it.

Ever so stealthily, he walked right in step with her, inching his body closer and closer unbeknownst to the oblivious one. She was taking the silence as a sign of benevolence from the Almighty one for once; too bad it was farthest from the truth. He mischievously snaked his right arm right through her left one in a blink of an eye. To the outside world, they looked like a couple cutely linking arms in a sign of affection.

Before she could even object he spoke softly to her ear, "So darling, how was your day?"

To no ones surprise, her mouth gaped wide open with a look that spoke the words for her: what in the world was this crap? He kept up these strange actions by getting even closer than before. Upon this, she finally tried to wrench away from his grip; however, he had already predicted this and countered it.

"Cooper, what the heck?" she finally sputtered after several failed attempts.

He furrowed his brows in mock confusion feigning innocence.

"I don't know what you are talking about Sonny."

Sonny jerked her head back, whipping locks of her hair in the process making Chad roll his eyes frustratingly.

She then narrowed her eyes, questions just daring to spill.

"Aren't you _afraid_ someone will see us…"

"Pshh Sonny girl, you know Chad Dylan Cooper isn't afraid of anything," he cockily replied.

"I'm serious Chad," she shifted her eyes nervously to the people passing and the looks that followed. "Won't this give you bad publicity or something stupid like that" She spat.

He dismissed her comment with a wave of his hand, "don't be so _vain_ Sonny, geez I had taken you as the one who saw the best in people?"

"Chad!"

"Yes Sonny?"

"What is up with you?"

"You, Sonny, you!"

**Yeah I know, but the next chapter will be better and longer! Please review though my readers because it will definitely quicken the next chapter! So REVIEW!**


	8. To Walk or To Talk?

**Long time no see! I'm so sorry it's been so long...just have been so busy. Well this is a little short but the next one should be much longer, just wanted to give yall a little taste for my return! Well hope you like it and please remember to R&R!**

* * *

Time does seem to flash when you're having fun, doesn't it? Well, so it appears for the two steadily unaware actors of Condor Studios as they soak in each other's presence. Completely oblivious to the quiet, stealthy stalker with a camera most famously known as the paparazzi loomed not far behind two spectacles who for not wanting to cause a scene were failing miserably.

"_You, Sonny, you!"_

Of course, upon Sonny hearing the very strange words spill out of the almost always-charming fellow she just had to stare at Chad with a look of confusion. True she had heard him, but she hadn't quite comprehended the sincerity of his words. The epic truth and complete honesty he had exhibited was almost too much to be possible. Thus she stared and gave the look of what-was-that-suppose-to-mean-even-though-I-might- know.

They both slowed considerably down from their steady pace as they gave a try in the mind reading business.

Chad was uncharacteristically quiet as he looked softly down to her questioning expression_. Stupid loud mouth…stupid cute expression she gives when she's confused…this is so just stupidly ridiculous_!

His jaw slowly tightened as he gripped her closer to him for no reason in particular. Their steps slowly and slowly came to stop as they simply tried to interpret what he had said.

Was he saying what she was thinking he was saying or was he just being confusing-as-always Chad that never really had good enough sense to keep his mouth shut? Or maybe it was both, but as Sonny gradually tried to understand what he just might have meant, Chad tried to amend.

He may have gotten a little too far than he was comfortable with, at least for the moment. This—this was exactly why he had been a hit and run kind of guy. By the guidebook he liked to follow, which he of course wrote, well in his head anyways, it was strictly understood what to do in theses type of situations. The real problem was that he didn't know what the hell he was _supposed_ to do.

One part of him was clearly urging him to flirt and ditch. Ditch and leave her confused and perhaps a little hurt. It didn't matter; she would forgive him—like always, right? It was unwritten law to leave those beautiful, love-stricken girls like before hanging while he left satisfied as ever as he was able to yet again achieve his game over and over.

Somehow though, this sport was changing to something he just wasn't familiar with. What the hell had she done to him? Where had his game of tease and leave gone wrong? Would it really be that bad to just walk away? He had a real problem with him now, too much had seemed to be passing. He had to decide.

However, he heard something. It was quiet and so unclear he had to hold his breathe to even try to hear it. This was all so new to him. What about what he had been doing for practically the past two months? Why had he run in the first place, it's Sonny. It is all for Sonny, all _because_ of Sonny Munroe. He couldn't just and shouldn't even think about walking out on her. He had a so-called duty as well; he had told her he was walking her home after all.

Yet he felt his heart just being torn between the two: walk away and not face the looming question she was surely about to ask or walk her home and face the consequences like a man.

He chose…

Well why would I just tell you that so simply? Geez it must never be given so rushed!

He hadn't even known why he had said those odd words in the first place? Was she his problem, was she the reason he acting this way? Well hell yeah for both. He knew it, whether he was going to express that or not. He knew the underlying truth to why he spoke those three words to her. He wanted her to know what he felt—specifically what he felt about _her_. What he felt about Justin. The whole lot—all the crap he was keeping inside was easily stressing the daylights out of him.

As you know, a stressed Cooper equals a not so hot Cooper and you must know that that cannot be! Chad must always be hot and charming at absolutely all times of the day, at the very least in the presence of any other human being. It was simply his way of feeling on top.

"Chad, what was that supposed to mean?'

Well, what a wakeup call!

Chad instantly diverted his eyes from hers as his mind twisted and turned for a decent answer.

"Well isn't everything your fault?"

She eyed him closely as she uneasily got out of his grip. Where was he getting at?

"What do you—"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about miss—"

She cut him off before he could further complete whatever insult he had ready to fire.

"Chad—"

"Sonny—"

"What is seriously the matter with you right now?' She whisper shouted to him in hopes that it would cause less attention. They were facing each other now. Stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Well first, no one interrupts Chad—"

"Dyaln Cooper! " he glared while she continued no longer trying to hold things down. "Chad what—"

"Second, if you ask me one more time what is wrong with me—"

"Well, it's a fair question Chad." This resulted in a very well earned glare by the one and only as he started counting on his fingers.

"Thirdly," he spoke again completely ignoring her more than frustrated expression," I think I'm going to catch you later Munroe." And with that he stalked off like the true drama king he was at heart.

_Well what a jerk, _Sonny thought fervently as she too continued her way back to her home.

This was definitely not how neither of them wanted their run-in to end, oh tomorrow is going to be interesting…

Meanwhile, Justin slowly stared down at the note he was writing—to Sonny. He nervously shook in his chair as he waited for the perfect way to voice his feelings in this note. He was going to make his move tomorrow.

* * *

**Welllllll, let me know what you thought! What do you think the note should say and what are your predictions about the next day? Last time I had been a little disappointed with the amount of reviews so please fill me in on what you liked or disliked so I can adjust to it!**

**So Review!**


	9. Telling Tales

**It's been too long! I know, I know I've been gone on a pretty long hiatus. Just been so ridiculously busy but I have summer now and have some decent time to write. :) So without further ado I give you the next chapter! **

Well, different times call for different measures.

May nothing ring truer than those cliché words hanging right above. Circumstances have an uncanny knack in having the capability in pushing people in doing things. Sometimes the occasion can be brilliant and others falling into tiny, terrible pieces. Some call it a matter of luck while others pursue a more cynical perspective to said thoughts.

However one may come to follow, the idea is that when put into pressure, whether positive or not, something different and something changed will be the result. It's all the matter of how one tackles the dilemma and overcomes the obstacle that tells the tales of the person. It's who comes out alive from the situation that the secret may slowly unfold.

Now before I bore you to tears, we follow yet again the young maiden in distress—Sonny Munroe. She is yet so close to her hero in shining armor, the true difficulty is the matter that has arisen in what appears to be two shining stars battling for her attention. It would _appear_ that she has two knights in her view. How could she possibly choose?

However, on with this tale and the answers may slowly unfold.

Sonny has cautiously entered the premises of the parking lot with a look of uncertainty. She has a horrible feeling this day won't be her favorite and Mondays always do seem to be horrible in some way or another. She hops out of her car in hopes and fears of a decent day to follow. She hopes for the best with any confrontation pertaining to Chad while inwardly fearing this anxious feeling of conflict surely happen. It is inevitable she knows, but her perky and always optimistic attitude still believes for some type of good to happen as well.

So she walks on, resisting the temptation to turn right around and run away from her fears of confrontation. She fights the heavy feeling of _lead_ pulling her further down the path of hesitation. She pushes past the front doors of Condor Studios and forces her feet to keep to the normal path toward So Random! set.

Sonny beats the odds of her stereotypical impulsiveness and steps into the prop house with a sense of fake enthusiasm for the sake of her dear friends and fellow cast mates. Now on any given Monday morning, Sonny is the very first, well besides Zora, to enter to the all holy grounds of the that sacred room. She scouts around the lit room for any clues of another being in sight, but the place is as cold as it is quiet.

"Zora…?" she called out quietly, convinced she'll either get a surprise attack by said girl or the stranger of two would be no Zora at all. Sonny decides to take a tentative step towards that gnome, knowing it was the quickest way to find Zora. That girl could sense from miles away if someone was in any close proximity to her precious gnome.

It would be a win-win situation for Sonny either way. I mean who doesn't want to touch a gnome? Of course it's perfectly normal for her to have a slight fascination with an inanimate object.

She shuffled her feet closer, still expecting the high-pitched screech of outrage to come from Zora for even daring to mess with Gnomey. It was a serious matter and was not to be trifled with. Believe me my reader; what Sonny was attempting to do was HUGE, life-changing even.

And just as the tips of her very fingers were about to make contact…

"_Sonny!"_

Oh goodness, you couldn't see a girl spin faster than how Sonny had.

"I didn't do it!" she shouted in a desperate attempt to remedy her mistake, "I swear, I didn't touch him!"

In return was the questioning/curious look of Chad Dylan Cooper. His eyebrows rose with a mischievous smirk crossing his tilted head.

"Did I come at a bad time?" he asked taking a step back, "because I can leave you two," he gestured towards her and the gnome, " _alone_ together if you like."

"Shut up, Chad." She sputtered back after trying to regain some type of dignity and stepping even further away from the gnome.

"No really, it looks like you and the him have a lot to talk about." His smile was contagious as he then progressed to walk back to her.

She huffed a dramatic sigh and eyed him carefully. She didn't know how to react to this. He was acting like yesterday had _never _happened, and she wasn't sure whether to feel grateful or hurt. He was such a confusing guy.

"What do you want, Chad?" she finally asked, sick of waiting for him to explain himself. He in turn, responded with a sly shrug of his shoulders and a skillful shake of his head. He adorned his usually attire of the Mackenzie Falls uniform, but no matter how she disliked it, he was able to still look as hot as ever.

"What's with the attitude Munroe?" He swiftly changed the subject with a question to avoid her question.

"Chad…" she growled. Today was not her morning to have patience with the drama king.

He sighed deeply while resting his hands in his pockets. His shoulders slowly slumping as he steadily brought his feet in her direction. It all but reminded Sonny of the new Chad that had been floating around the past several months and it easily eased her tensed mind.

"Why, Chad?" she asked softer as he finally reached her. Her eyes struggled to keep his strong gaze.

"Are you going to make me say it?"

"Are you going to keep me waiting?" she snapped harshly, emotionally sick of the endless mind games he seemingly never stopped to play.

"Sonny girl," he carefully brought a hand up, just barely within touch of her soft cheek.

"_Sonny!"_

Oh goodness, you couldn't see two people jump apart from each other like those two had.

"It's not what it looks like!" Sonny shouted while Chad immediately brought the hand meant for her soft face to his neck.

Zora watched the two suspiciously.

"Did I come at a bad time?" she asked taking a giant step back, "because I can leave you two," she gestured towards the two, " _alone_ together if you like."

"Don't be ridiculous, Zora!" Sonny nervously sputtered back after trying to regain some type of dignity with her cast mate and stepping even further away from Chad.

"No really, it looks like you and him have a lot to talk about." She smirked evilly as she darted up the slide.

"Well that was just weird." Chad shuddered as he glanced slowly to Sonny again once Zora seemed to be out of sight.

"Now, what were you talking about?" Sonny mumbled ever so slightly inching back to him.

"Well…"

"_Sonny!" _

"God!" Chad snapped as he sharply turned to face Tawni standing in all her pink glory.

"Chad!" Sonny exclaimed while perfectly timing a smack to his thick head.

In return, she received a well-earned glare from Chad with the quite readable expression of… "What was that for?" he very manly yelled.

"Uh, do I need to separate you two?" Tawni asked with a dramatic sigh and a hand on her hip with her lack of interest clearly evident as she stared at her nails in an already bored fashion.

"Look, Sonny gir—Sonny I'll talk to you later."

And with that, Chad Dylan Cooper left yet again a girl with a feeling of wanting more. Have no fear my reader though; the day is only too young to forget about Justin Case.

**Remember to review and let me know your thoughts. Predictions, what you liked, what you hated, whatever! **


End file.
